baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics Zoo Simulator
Baldi's Basics Zoo Simulator is a simulator/Zoo Tycoon-gen game where you build a Baldi Zoo (I guess you can call it that). The game features all canon characters plus several mod and fanon characters. Attractions. users user are the same as attractions, but they make some stuff less expensive. you also need the user DLC. Other Things. Path (1 Notebook). BSODA Machine (15 Notebooks). Zesty Machine (10 Notebooks). School Wall/Wall Corner (300 Notebooks). Yellow Doors (250 Notebooks). Yard (1500 Notebooks (Connects with others)). Description Sign (30 Notebooks). noober's arcade (1200 Notebooks/350 Sticks, win ten battles and a tournament, have noober (Gives 1000 Notebooks and 350 Sticks)). character office (1750 sticks (you can put characters in there, and they will give 2X as much notebooks and/or sticks)) welcome poster (30 sticks) rules poster (50 sticks) safety scissor poster (50 sticks) Pen Types. Most NPCs have a normal themed area, with a blue door at the front, two windows, and a desk inside. Camping Baldi, Camping It's a Bully and Joe have areas with trees and "NO" signs around them. Horror themed NPCs have areas covered by bloodstains. Black Baldi has a completely black area. Cloudy Copter's area is taller than all the others. Joe's area's back has his Bus. character offices is like baldi's office, a door with the color of the character and saying "(characters name)'s office", it has one desk with a empty chalkboard. some characters have things written on them. this includes: *need more notebooks? - warrior baldi *GREEDY - golden warrior baldi *why do i have a chalkboard - noober *insert chalkboard from baldi's office here* - baldi *IM NOT BALD. I HAVE ONE HAIR! - gotta bald *UwU - LCHoynoski *insert a bloody chalkboard* - every horror DLC charcater that doesnt have a custom one users and 1st prize dont have a pen, they just walk/ride around the "zoo". lunch lady and kitchen soup have a cafeteria themed area. If you have the Elevation DLC, all but Forest-type areas can be stacked on top of each other. -L1ghtSl33p3r's area resembles Sky Garden's tileset from the Mariokart series. -Golden Baldi's area is made of literal gold! -Ze Bell's area is smaller than all the others. Battle Mode. Battle Mode is a special mode. There are three types of battle. Normal Battle/Quick Battle. Quick Battle Mode is similar to BTD Battles. You get a random opponent to face off against. You must have four NPCs to enter Quick Battles. Tournament Battle. Tournaments are special battles that happen every month. In it, you must pay up to 1000 Notebooks to face off against seven other opponents. Winner takes all. You must have Placeface or higher to enter Tournaments. Tournaments have random rules, like Baldi's Only, No Melee Attacks, or Thunderstrikes (Which ruin your shots while damaging both sides). Custom Battle. Custom Battles are battles where you decide rules, like how many people, rules, time limit or team limit. You must win ten battles to unlock Custom Battle. Land Expansions. The starting plot of land can only hold so many NPCs! For 50 (Goes up in cost the higher you go) Notebooks you get another floor the same size as the first. It goes up infinite times. You can also make your schoolhouse wider. It costs 75 Notebooks for the first four side expansions, then the next eight are 100, then the next twelve are 700, the next sixteen are 1000, and the last twenty are 30000 each. The upper floors can also be expanded in width when the bottom floor gets it. After buying a new floor, you must build a free Stairwell that comes with the purchase to build up there. Guests. Of course, it's not a zoo without people seeing the attractions! There are seven colors of guests, and eight kinds of hairstyles. They resemble Tag in appearance. Other Attractions. Post other characters you want in the game here! I will consider them being added to the roster! You must mention the following: *Name. *Cost. *Idle Animation. *DLC (Or Base Game). *Notebooks/Sticks Given. *Description. about alpha 0.843 in this build there are major things that are in the newer versions. it also was the first public build. *most of the characters arent ingame **the only charcaters are: baldi, playtime, princable of the thing, YAYSUU and 1st prize (sorted by cost) *the only items you can buy are: yellow door, wall/wall corner, path, Bsoda machine, welcome poster and the attention poster **the attention poster was removed in 1.26, and costed 50 notebooks **the prize of the Bsoda machine was originally 10 notebooks *there was no DLC. *every character has the normal pen **the pens dont have windows *the only things that have texures are the buttons, the doors (yellow and blue, altho the yelow ones arent transpartend), the characters, the background and the titlescreen **the doors are badly drawn. *the texure of the characters cant be seen trought transparted walls gallery Warriorbaldi.png|warrior baldi texure Warriorbaldigold.png|golden warrior baldi texure Arcade.gif|unused texure of noober's arcade. Button.png|the texure of a tiny button Button press.png|the texure of a tiny button when hovering over it Buttonlong.png|the texure of a long button Buttonlong press.png|the texure of a long button when hovering over it posterold.png|an old poster texure from build 0.843 Category:Games